


Getting It Right

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A sequel to Decision Time. Abby shares her news with Tim.





	Getting It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

When Abby told Tim she was expecting his baby, his first thought was: _Gibbs'll kill me._

His second thought was: _I'm going to be a father._

His third thought was: _I wonder if Ducky knows anything about delivering babies?_

His fourth thought was: _I'm going to be a father._

His fifth thought was: _DiNozzo'll tease me relentlessly._

His sixth thought was: _I'm going to be a father._

His seventh thought was: _I'll stop thinking about what the team might think, do, say, believe, suggest, and instead concentrate on what matters: Abby._

His eighth thought was: _I love her so much. How can I tell her? How can I get it right?_

He looked at her sitting opposite him, perched on the edge of the chair, pacing without moving.

He looked at her, he really looked at her, and he saw beneath the Abigail Sciuto she presented to the world, even to Gibbs.

He looked at her and he saw the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He looked at her and he saw he had to get it right.

"Abby," he said softly, reaching for her hand. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
